


The marked one

by Crowleysgirl2009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysgirl2009/pseuds/Crowleysgirl2009
Summary: A hunt goes wrong, and when you get back to the bunker, someone is waiting in your room for you. That's when all hell breaks loose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this, don't forget to leave kudos or comments! :)

It had been a long hunt. What was supposed to be a salt and burn turned into a wild goose chase with demons, ending with Sam being shot, Dean with a dislocated shoulder, and you with a stab wound.  
"What the fuck was that?!," you yelled as Dean sped down the freeway. You were rooting through the first aid kit to stitch up Sam, who was slumped over next to you in the back seat, unconscious.  
"Let's just get back to the bunker and figure out where to go from here," stated Dean gruffly.  
"Dean, you're injured," said a gravelly voice. You looked up to see that Castiel had appeared in the front seat. Castiel raised his hand to Dean's shoulder, and after a flash of bright light, Dean groaned with relief.  
"Thanks, Cas. Now can you do something about my brother and Y/N." Dean said.  
"Don't worry about me. 'Tis but a flesh wound," you joked.  
"You still don't trust me," Cas stated as he leaned back and hovered his hand over the gunshot wound in Sam's side, white light eminating from his hand.  
"It's not that I don't trust you," you countered.  
"You don't trust him. It's ok. You can say it. We get it," stated Dean, ending the argument.

The car drive back to the bunker was fairly uneventful. You got the stab wound in your side stitched up, and it turned out to be fairly shallow. Once you four got home, Dean and Castiel carried Sam in and set him down on his bed in his bedroom. You were left in the kitchen, going for a glass of your trusted Jack Daniel's, deep in thought about what happened earlier that night.  
"I see you're going for your post celebratory/pain relieving drink," joked Dean as he walked in, thoroughly scaring the shit out of you.  
"JESUS CHRIST DEAN," you shouted, startled. Dean laughed as he grabbed himself a glass.  
"You really need to calm down. Need a little help with stress relief?" Dean flirted as he winked at you.  
"Really? After everything that happened tonight? You're thinking about getting laid?" You said in disbelief.  
"Hey, I'm just offering some services. So do you want to watch a movie to unwind or what? We can't really do much else until Sam is awake," Dean asked.  
"No thanks. I'm just going to drink this, shower, and probably take a nap," you said with a smile.  
As Dean walked off, you downed your glass and headed to your room.

Once you were in your room, you shut the door and put your back against it.  
"How the hell did I end up like this," you muttered to yourself as you walked over to the dresser, set your knives and gun down, then flopped down on the edge of your bed.  
You pulled your shirt over your head, wincing as your stitches pulled.  
"I wish I could just heal myself like Cas," you thought to yourself.  
Before you could start to pull your pants down, you felt a warm tingling sensation where your stitches were. You looked down to where they were, and the only thing there was smooth, unmarred skin.  
"What the fuck?! I told Cas not to heal me!" You exclaimed out loud.  
"That wasn't Cas. That was me," spoke a smooth voice behind you. You jumped off the bed and whirled around to face a dirty blonde haired, blue eyed man standing across the room.  
"Um, who the hell are you," you demanded, trying to think of a way to get a knife, the gun, something to defend yourself. You started edging to where your weapons were.  
"Oh, my dear, I wouldn't suggest that. And as for my name, I go by many," the blue eyed man said. Now that you were looking at him, he seemed handsome. Dangerous, yes, but handsome.  
"Damnit Y/N keep it together," you mentally scolded yourself. He may be handsome, but he still was probably here to kill you. You made a mental note that if you survived this to get laid. Your thoughts wandered way too much these days because of your dry streak.  
"Some call me the Devil, some Satan, but my name's Lucifer," the man said as he paced the opposite end of the room.  
"Oh fuck," you whispered softly.  
Lucifer chuckled. "You know, I knew Castiel said you were beautiful, and that your soul was like nothing he had ever seen, but I don't think his statements did you justice," Lucifer said softly.  
"What do you want?" You said arrogantly. You figured if you were going to be killed by the devil, you might as well go out with your head held high, not begging for your life like a pathetic idiot.  
"And he wasn't lying about your willpower. You are strong," Lucifer mused. He crossed the room to stand right in front of you. "And what I want is you. You're powerful. You would do well working for me."  
"That will never happen," you said testily, glaring up at him. Damn, up close he was attractive. Even with the stubble along his jaw, he had a rugged attractiveness to him that you couldn't resist.  
Lucifer leaned down to whisper in your ear. "Which is why your pulse is quickening, and you're thinking of how many different ways I could take you right now," he growled.  
Your breath caught in your throat, and you felt the heat pooling between your legs.  
"I will never let you use me," you whispered back. You tried to take a step back, but your feet were glued to the floor. You looked up into those beautiful crystal blue orbs, breathless at their beauty.  
"Oh, but my dear, your body is betraying what you truly want," he said, smirking.  
A sudden knock on the door broke both your concentration on each other. You found your feet were no longer stuck to the floor, so you crossed the room to open the door. Before you opened it, you shook your head to clear your thoughts.  
You opened the door to Sam smiling brightly at you.  
"Hey, I'm up, so there'll be a family meeting in 30," Sam said.  
"Sounds good. I just need to shower and I'll be down," you said shakily, giving Sam a smile.  
"Hey, is everything ok? You seem a little off," frowned Sam.  
"Yeah, I'm good. This hunt just shook me up a bit," you said.  
"Okay. Come down when you're ready," Sam said sweetly.

You shut the door and turned around. Lucifer was standing behind you, out of sight of when the door was open. He walked up to you and wrapped his arms around you and leaned down.  
"I will come back for you. And by the time everything's said and done with, you will be begging for me to take you," he wispered sensually, sending shivers down your spine. You closed your eyes and leaned against him. When you opened your eyes, he was gone.  
You sighed, crossed your room to go to the bathroom to take a shower, and then meet the boys in the library to figure out what the actual shit was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time you headed down to the library where Sam, Dean, and Cas were, you were feeling much better. The nice, hot shower you took seemed to dissolve all of the tension, sexual and otherwise, from earlier in the day. You were thinking about what Lucifer had said, wondering what he meant by you being powerful.  
When you got to the door of the library, which was partially open, you heard Dean whispering. You snuck closer to figure out what he was saying.  
"We owe her an explanation. She lost her entire family because of this, and she might lose her life because of it," Dean whispered aggressively.  
"Hey guys!" You said, busting through the door.  
"Oh, hey Y/N," Sam said uncertainly.  
"So what don't you guys want to tell me?" you asked nonchalantly.   
It was Cas's turn to become uncomfortable. "To fully tell you, I have to look at your soul," he said flatly.  
"Alrighty. Anyone else with a less painful opinion want to tell me what's going on?" You said, desperation tinging your voice.  
"We think your soul is marked. As in it belongs to an angel. We think that's why angels killed your family and attempted to kill you, and why demons have been after you," Dean explained.  
"O-oh," you stammered.  
"Do you give me your permission?" Asked Castiel, a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
"Yes." you stated flatly.  
Sam brought you a piece of leather to bite down on to prepare you for the sensation of what was about to happen. The sensation of Cas's hand in your chest was unbearable. You felt yourself start to pass out, when you started hearing a voice in your head.  
"Why would you let him do that?!" the voice boomed. 

Everything started to go black, and before you passed out, you heard Cas say one word.  
"Lucifer."


	3. Chapter 3

_Black fog._

_Flashing lights._

_Screaming._

_"YOU BELONG TO ME! WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT?!"_

You woke up with a start. You looked around, your eyes adjusting to the dark. You saw that you were in your room on your bed. You threw the sheets off you and swung your legs off the bed. You went to stand up, and the second you lifted off the bed, you crumpled, your chest on fire.

"FUUUCK!" you yelled, going limp. You heard a ruffle of wings behind you. 

"I am truly sorry about having to do that to you, Y/N," you heard Castiel's voice behind you. He leaned down and scooped you up and carried you in to the library, bridal style.

As soon as both of you got in to the library, Castiel set you down in a chair. 

"Damn, Cas, I'm getting jealous that you don't carry me like that," Dean said grinning, standing next to one of the bookcases. 

You looked up at him and started laughing weakly.

"Dean, hon, I'm pretty sure he would if you let him. That and so much more," you said, noticing Dean blushing like crazy. "Now, is anyone going to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Sam, who had walked up to stand next to Dean, started shifting uncomfortably. Castiel, Dean, and Sam shared uneasy looks.

"Guys, seriously. Staring into each other's eyes isn't going to help me," you said angrily.

"Well, uh-" Sam started.

"Your soul has been marked by Lucifer. More accurately, your soul has been marked for Lucifer, ever since you were born," Castiel said.

"D-don't sugar coat it for her," Sam said hesitantly.

"Okay. Now can someone tell me what that actually means and what we do about it," you said. You were starting to feel like Alice after she fell down the rabbit hole into Wonderland. Well, to be honest, you had felt like that for a while, but it was now starting to hit home.

Dean just stood there looking at you.

"It means that the hit squad of angels, the demons on your ass, everything, at least we think, is because you are Lucifer's soulmate. When Cas touched your soul, it looked like he had tried to claim it already," Dean said, somewhat angrily.

"For one, don't take that tone with me. I can't help that I'm marked, or Lucifer's soulmate, or whatever you guys are calling it. And if you ever disrespect my family, or talk about their deaths ever again, I will beat the shit out of you, Dean Winchester," you growled, tears springing to your eyes. You remembered that night: the screaming, the smell of blood in the air, the bright lights, everything. You remember fighting one of the beings killing your family, the one going after your mother. You remember the sick laugh, the booming voice. _You think you can hurt me, little girl?_ He had laughed, cruelly, as you swung the axe at him. He snapped your mother's neck and advanced on you, backing you into a corner. He had grabbed you by the neck when-

"Y/N, hey, you're okay," Sam's voice pulled you from reliving that nightmare. You vaguely noticed that he was hugging you.

"I'm okay, Sammy. I just want answers is all," you mumbled.

"Well, as far as we can tell from the research, every angel has one human they are supposed to protect and love, no matter the cost. Lucifer is no exception. You were marked as Lucifer's soulmate, his charge, to protect for all eternity," Sam explained.

"Don't you mean until I die?" you asked.

"No. After an angel and their charge are bonded, they are bonded for eternity," Castiel said tersely.

"So what does that mean in terms of my lifespan?" you said weakly.

"It means that once you're bonded, you're immortal. Well, alive for as long as the angel protecting you is. After you're bonded, the only thing that can kill you is an archangel blade, considering Lucifer's status," Castiel explained.

"Okay... so if I bond with him, all this crap stops? The demons and angels trying to hurt me and kill me and everyone I love, that stops? Why is this bonding such a bad thing?" you looked around to the three men, confusion written all over your face.

"It's not that simple, Y/N. A bond is one of the most intimate connections an angel can share. And, if you do bond with him, his power will multiply God only knows how much. This isn't a one and done, and everyone leaves you alone. This is signing your life away to be the devil's servant," whispered Dean, tears forming in his beautiful green eyes.

"O-oh." you stated flatly. "Well, can anyone tell me why my chest still hurts? I thought the pain was supposed to be over as soon as the 'soul searching' was'" you joked weakly.

"I assume that until you agree to bond with Lucifer, he will have a tight grip on you. He will try and hurt you in any way possible to try and force you to say yes. He can't track you down, he won't be able to until after you're bonded, but he can still use mental and painful manipulations," Castiel explained.

"Wait- he can't track me, as in he can't randomly appear in my bedroom whenever he wants?" you asked. As soon as you looked up to Dean and Sam, who had taken to sitting down across from you, you saw him. Lucifer appeared in the doorframe, a huge wicked grin on his face.

"Oh no, sweetheart. I'm just in your melon," Lucifer said, grinning at you, tapping his temple.

"Y/N, do you see him now?" Castiel asked worriedly.

"Aw, the widdle angel is scawed," prodded Lucifer

"Yes. He's in the doorway," you whispered.

Sam and Dean exchanged worried looks.

"It has already started," said Castiel, defeated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert!

"Cas, what is beginning?" you asked, trying to keep your voice even.

"He's beginning to manipulate you, manipulate your reality until you say yes," Cas stated. "He did the same thing to Sam. I am afraid for you, Y/N."

"He's not wrong to be afraid, ya know," said Lucifer condescendingly.

"Okay... how do I stop him from pulling this shit?" you asked angrily.

"Try to ignore him," advised Sam.

"Okay, considering how that's easier said than done, can we go to a bar? That'd be a good distraction," you offered.

"Y/N, I do not think that's wise considering how many people want you dead," Castiel said.

"Then I guess we better double up on the guns and knives, because I'm not moping around here waiting to go crazy," you snapped.

"Aw. It's cute how you think you can ignore me," you felt Lucifer whisper in your ear.

" _He's not here, he's not here, he's not here"_ you thought to yourself.

"Okay, so meet at baby in 10?" asked Dean.

"Oh, Dean, sweetie, I'm going to need at least 20. I'm doing makeup, the whole nine yards. I'm getting laid tonight," you said as you winked at Dean.

"Well alright then," Sam said.

 

Up in your room, you couldn't figure out whether to go with a dress, or your booty shorts, tank top, and flannel overshirt. You decided on the shorts and tank top outfit, matching them with some cute, knee high boots. You curled your (y/h/c) hair, applied a smokey eye makeup, and finished up with a dark, blood red lipstick.

"If I don't get laid, so help me God, it will be such a waste of perfectly done hair and makeup," you muttered to yourself.

"You know, if you say yes to me right now, I will bend you over this counter and let you have what you crave," flirted Lucifer as he appeared, sitting on the counter next to you.

"Not today, Satan, not today," you whispered under your breath.

Ignoring the huff of disapproval that came out of Lucifer, and satisfied with your appearance, you made your way down to the garage. Dean and Sam were already at the car, and when they heard the clicking of your boots they turned around.

"Damn, Y/N," said Sam and Dean in unison.

"Are we ready," Castiel said gruffly.

"I'd say we are," you said smiling at the angel.

All four of you piled into the impala. Well, there were five of you, but one was a figment of your imagination. Dean and Sam were in the front seat, and Cas, the hallucination of Lucifer, and you in the backseat. Lucifer was staring at you, looking you up and down appreciatively. You shifted uncomfortably, suddenly wishing you had worn a dress.

"You can't ignore me forever, " Lucifer said, amused.

"Dean, can you turn some music on?" you requested.

"Not a problem," Dean said, beaming from the front seat.

 

Twenty minutes, and several pokes amd prods from Lucifer later, you all were at the bar. It was a run down, hole in the wall looking place, but it felt comfortable, like a pair of worn blue jeans. You all walked in and got a table. You walked up to the bar to order for all four of you.

"What will it be?" the barkeep asked you.

"Let's start off with four shots of tequila, then three beers and a glass of your finest whiskey," you said. You figured if you were going to distract yourself, you might as well enjoy a good buzz too.

"Coming right up," the barkeep said with a wink and a smile.

"That's an awful lot for just one girl, love," you heard a deep, British voice behind you.

You turned around to see the owner of the voice. He was a handsome man, exquisitely clothed in what you could only assume was an expensive, tailored suit, with striking eyes, dark hair, and stubble lining his strong jaw.

"Then I guess it's a good thing it's not all for me," you said, flirting heavily with him. "Want to join my brothers and I?" you asked.

"I never knew Moose and Squirrel had a sister. But I'm glad for it. The name's Crowley, by the way," the man said.

You led him back to the table you shared with the boys. As soon as Crowley pulled up a seat next to you, Dean went on the defensive.

"Crowley, if you're here to kill Y/N, then-" Dean threatened.

"Trust me. I'm not here to kill her. I'm here to see what the big fuss is about. And I do have to say, I can see why the devil wants her," Crowley said as he laid his hand on your thigh. A delicious shiver ran through your body.

The rest of the night was easygoing, outside the tension between you and Crowley. Lucifer, or at least the hallucination of him, sat at the bar, staring at you the whole time, his eyes getting darker and darker with rage every time Crowley touched you.

" _Good,"_ you thought. " _Maybe after this he'll leave me alone."_

Finally, it was closing time. As everyone was heading out the door, Dean pulled you aside.

"Y/N, you do realize Crowley's the king of hell, right?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Dean, you do realize this is the first time I'm getting laid in two years, right?" you retorted. 

"Damn," Dean exclaimed, "Well, of you ever need me to help with that..."

"Dean, I'm pretty sure your angel would throw a shit fit and then murder me himself," you said, laughing as he turned bright red and stammered. You turned and walked out the door to where Crowley was waiting.

"Shall we?" he asked, hugging you to him.

"Yes," you said breathlessly, looking up to kiss him.

He deepened the kiss, nibbling along your bottom lip. By the time you broke away, you realized you both were in your room.

"Don't worry, love. The plaid twins and their baby in a trenchcoat know you're here and safe," Crowley growled in your ear.

"Oooh, tall dark and handsome reassuring our damsel in distress," teased Lucifer as he sat on the dresser, watching the two of you.

Ignoring him, you pushed Crowley over to the bed, and shoved him onto it. You climbed on top of him, kissing him passionately. You kissed along his jaw and nibbled onto his ear while your hands undid his pants.

"Aw, you're not even gonna take all of his clothes off? You're just going to let him plow you like a douchebag, zip up, and move on?" Lucifer whined.

Ignoring the peanut gallery, you made your way down his body, until your breath was ghosting over Crowley's boxer covered penis. You gently used your teeth and slowly dragged them down over his hard member, relishing in the catch of Crowley's breath. As his hard dick popped out, you wrapped your hand around his length and pumped him slowly, biting your lip and grinning up at Crowley. You took his head in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. Hearing him groan, you took him as far as you could in your mouth. You hollowed out your cheeks, and started bobbing up and down. You reached down and unbuttoned your shorts, pushed your thong out of the way, and started rubbing lazy circles over your clit. 

You looked over to where Lucifer was sitting and winked at him, noting the glare he was giving you, arms crossed with a dark frown on his gorgeous face.

"Oh, sweetheart, two can play at that game," he whispered threateningly.

Crowley pulled you up, flipped you on your stomach on the bed. He pulled your shorts and thong down,  drawing in a quick breath at the sight of your bare ass. As soon as you were situated, he dragged his heavy length along your ass, eliciting a shiver of anticipation. He lined himself up with your entrance, and slowly pushed himself into you.

"Oh, fuck, Crowley, yes," you begged, enjoying every delicious inch he was giving you.

As he pounded into you, bringing each of you closer to your finish, you noticed Lucifer was eating popcorn. 

" _Really,"_ you thought to yourself, " _what a fricken tool."_

You felt Crowley near his orgasm, and you could feel yours too, when all of a sudden, everything went numb. Crowley spilled himself inside you, grunting in satisfaction and appreciation. You had lost your orgasm, thanks to a certain douchebag sitting on top of the dresser, though.

"By the way, oh dear intended bride," Lucifer shouted through a megaphone, "if anyone's going to make you cum, it's going to be me."

"Well, that was fun, but I really must go. Hell won't rule itself," Crowley said smugly. With a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

You got up, stripped the remainder of your clothes off, and headed into the bathroom. When you walked in, Lucifer was standing in the shower. You turned the shower on to heat it up.

"Now that was just plain rude," Lucifer scoffed.

"Not as rude as denying someone the release they've been craving for two years," you muttered.

You pushed him aside and climbed in the shower. You put your face under the water, and felt him grab your hips and spin you.

"I will not be one to toy with. You will choose me, and you will choose me soon," he whispered, inches from your face.

"No, I wont," you whispered back.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your closed lips.

"We shall see."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters should be rolling in every couple days now. Leave a comment or kudos! Thank you! Love y'all!

_Lucifer was kissing from your neck slowly, languidly down your naked, writhing body, stopping at your hip. He looked up at you, making sure you were looking at the person giving you this pleasure. Pleased to see you completely undone, eyes blown wide with lust, fingers running through his hair, he continued his way down, stopping just when he hit your clit. Seeing you buck your hips up, desperate for his touch, he grinned. He licked slowly up your folds, eliciting a loud moan from you. He started circling your clit, hitting it every once in a while, driving you crazy, bringing you closer and closer to-_

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!," Lucifer screamed.

You sat bolt upright in bed, your sex aching with the need Lucifer has denied you twice now. 

"Really, you asshole, I can't even cum in my dreams?" you demanded angrily, glaring at the hallucination so happily perched across from you on the dresser.

"Oh, my dear, I'm just getting you worked up so when you do say yes, it's the most amazing experience you'll ever have," he said with a saucy wink.

"Like I've already said, you can burn in hell. I will never say yes to you," you spat at him. You threw the covers off and stood up in a hurry. You walked across the room to the adjoined bathroom, intent on a cold shower to drown out the need you felt.

"You know, the funny thing is, I don't burn," he said, suddenly appearing right behind you. He reached his hand out to grab your shoulder. You gasped at the sudden contact.

"Y-you're so cold. Why are you so cold?" you demanded.

"That's just the way I am," he said with a smile. "Now, enjoy your shower, and I'll meet you down with Sam and Dean," he winked and then disappeared. 

"Oh great," you grumbled to yourself, "what has that asshole done now."

 

Surprisingly, the shower was very relaxing. You flounced down to the library, as happy as you could be, until you walked in and saw the look on Sam and Dean's face. Even Lucifer had a somber look on his face.

"Who killed your puppy," you joked.

"Abbadon," Dean said flatly.

"Excuse me?" you asked, confused.

"You were unconscious for three days. I assume the hallucinations are taking their toll on your body and mind. Anyway, within that time frame, a knight of Hell was released. Her name is Abbadon," Castiel said, appearing next to where Dean was sitting. He laid a possessive hand on Dean's shoulder. "And I have an idea how to get rid of her."

 

After a long meeting, many pots of coffee,  discovering the first blade as well as the mark of Cain, you, Sam, and Dean were poring over stacks of books, try figure out where both of these things were located. Then, of course, there was the argument of who would bear the mark. Sam and Dean argued about it for a while, until Dean stormed off, leaving you two to scramble whatever information you could on either subject. After who knows how many hours reading, you felt yourself drift off to sleep, faceplanting the book you were studying.

_Lucifer was standing before you. He wasn't the blonde haired man, Nick, as Sam had told you, but you could tell it was him. He was tall, proud, his wings stretched out behind him. Opalescent whisps tinged with burn marks flickered around his wings, but they were still majestic. He was staring down at you, worry written all over his face. You blinked, and his facial expression neutralized. You could still feel his worry, as if it were your own emotion._

_"Y/N you can't stay with the Winchesters. They will get you killed, and I can't let that happen," he whispered, so soft you almost couldn't hear him._

_"Where am I supposed to go?" you asked. "I don't exactly have anywhere else to go."_

_He just looked at you with sadness. You looked up at him, surprised at his caring for your wellbeing._

_"Sweetheart, the second I saw you, I couldn't stop caring about you," he said, seeming to hear your thoughts. He pulled you close, wrapped his wings and one of his arms around you, and with his other hand, he pulled your chin up. His breath ghosted along your lips. He pulled away slightly and kissed your forehead._

_"I love you, Y/N."_

You woke up, neck stiff and sore from the odd angle you fell asleep at. You grumbled, rubbing your neck. A sudden, loud rumbling sound caught your attention across from the desk you were sitting at. You looked up to see Sam asleep, head back and mouth open, snoring. You laughed to yourself. He seemed so peaceful when he was asleep. It was a polar difference seeing him this way, than when he was hunting. When he was hunting, he was like a wild animal, ravenous for the blood of whatever was being hunted. Deep down, it scared you how vicious he could be.

"That's part of the reason he was my one true vessel when the apocalypse was supposed to happen," Lucifer said softly, his image appearing next to you, sitting on a backwards chair.

"You know, you surprisingly have a pretty big soft spot. Why would you want to end the world anyway," you asked.

"I only have a soft spot when it comes to you," he said with a twisted grin. "I'm not going to end the world, just the human race. They are a disease to what is otherwise a very beautiful creation."

"Gee, Luci, thanks for that boost of self esteem," you joked.

"Nobody's called me that since-"

The door to the library slammed open. Sam startled awake, and you and Lucifer jumped up. Dean stormed in through the door. 

"Hey, Dean, are you alright?" asked Sam.

"Never been better," Dean said. "Now, what have you two figured out about the first blade."

"Pretty much a whole lot of nothing," you muttered. You looked over to where Lucifer was standing, and he was just staring at Dean's covered arm.

"Dean, don't we have to find out where the mark is first, though?" Sam asked.

"He's already got it," you breathed, understanding the point Dean and your hallucination were making.

"W-what? Dean, is that true? I thought we talked about this," Sam demanded, frustration in his voice.

"Well, with your track record of screwing things up, I figured I'd take this hit for the team. Y/N is going all 'Beautiful Minds' on us, on top of the emotional baggage of seeing her entire family slaughtered by angels, not unlike what you had a little while back there with your cage mate, Sammy, and you yourself have had way too much crap happen to you. Between the demon blood, the psychic crap, all that. It's my turn now," Dean was practically shouting.

"Okay, I am definitely either not rested enough, or liquored up enough for this. Or both," you said, ignoring Dean's insults. "I'm going to bed."

You pushed past Dean, tears in your eyes. You heard Sam call your name, but you ignored him and ran to your room. As soon as you were in, you shut the door and collapsed on the floor, sobbing. You hardly registered Lucifer appearing until he knelt in front of you.

"You need to get in bed. You're exhausted," he said.

"I'll get in bed when I damn well please," you growled, drying your eyes. You pushed yourself up off the floor, and flopped on the bed. You felt the bed shift, and felt Lucifer put his arms around you.

"If you're not comfortable with this, I'll leave," he whispered in your ear.

You rolled over and buried your face in his chest and snuggled closer.

"Since you're a figment of my imagination, I can get away with snuggling the devil," you whispered back. You heard a rumbling in Lucifer's chest as he laughed.

"I'm more real than you think, sweetheart. Get some rest. We have a long road ahead of us," he said, hugging you tight.

 

_It was a normal night like any other. You were at your mother's house, sitting at the dinner table playing cards with your brother, sister, and mother. Your step father was gone, presumably to a bar, or liquor store, or wherever else he found that he could get alcohol. You heard the front door open, and assumed it was him._

_Not looking up from the game going on, you yell, "So, did the bar not have whom or what you were looking for?"_

_"Y/N! Don't talk to him like that. He'll get angry and take it out on all of us," your mother whispered._

_You heard the footsteps approach the dining room where you were playing._

_"Wow. Your footsteps don't even sound that drunk," laughed hollowly. You ignored the pleading looks from your siblings. When the bastard came to dole out the beatings, you would take all of theirs, too. It wasn't their fault, but you were tired of it, all of it. The beatings, the smell of alcohol permeating everything, your mother covering up his infidelities, even when the women were walking out the front door the next morning._

_The footsteps rounded the corner. When you looked up from your hand, it wasn't your step father standing there, but a giant man. He was easily six foot five inches, with dark skin tags covering his face. A face that, you noticed, looked almost jolly._

_"Now, you all sit still like good little mud monkeys, and this will all be over soon," his voice boomed, as a long, thin silver blade appeared in his hand._

_That's when all hell broke loose. Your siblings scrambled from the table, running through the adjoined family room to try and escape whoever this was threatening you. Your mother rushed at him in an attempt to distract him long enough to let her children escape. He swatted her to the side. Both your mother and you chased after him into the backyard. You saw the shed, and bolted for it. As soon as you got in, you grabbed your axe, and ran back out. You saw two more of whatever the man was, bright lights shining around them as they appeared. They immediately went for your brother and sister. They were too far away. It seemed like slow motion, the blood pouring from your siblings throats, their lifeless eyes staring blankly at the space in front of them. You ran to the man who had your mother by the throat. You didn't even think twice when you went to bury your axe in his back._

_"You think you can hurt me, little girl," he laughed cruelly. He snapped your mother's neck, and dropped her. She crumpled to the ground, lifeless. He advanced on you, backing you in to the corner between the back of the shed and the fence. He raised his blade, and you closed your eyes. You saw a flash of bright light, and when you opened your eyes, three men were standing over you, the other man with a silver blade showing through his chest._

_****The largest of the three men helped you to your feet. You looked back at the dead man, and you could have sworn you saw burnt wings behind his corpse. You looked at the three men with confusion, but you were in too much shock to fight them. You saw them taking you to a jet black, classic Chevy Impala. You numbly got into the backseat. The man in the trenchcoat looked at you, scrutinizing you, and then he put two fingers to your forehead. Then, the darkness overtook you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an out of body (of sorts) chapter. It follows Sam, Cas, Lucifer, Dean, and Crowley more than the reader. Reader is in the third person.

It had been 6 months since Y/N slipped into an angellically assisted coma.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked, standing over Y/N's body in her bed.

"Her mind gave out, or is close to it. I assume Lucifer pulled her soul out of her body to preserve her mind. He did put a big strain on her to appear from his cage in her mind," Castiel said, sitting next to Y/N, frowning down at her. 

"So, her soul, is it in the-" Sam started to say.

"No. It's not in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. Lucifer does not have the power to pull her to him without the door to the cage being open, but he does have the power to send her out of her body," Castiel interrupted.

The angel got up, and walked out with the man, gently shut Y/N's door, and headed to the library. Sam sank into one of the wooden chairs by the bookcase, while Castiel leaned up against the desk.

"I still don't get it, though. The most logical thing would be for Lucifer to pull her down to him," Sam said.

"He most like tried to pull her to him. But her soul is out of her body, and she is either in the veil, in Heaven, or in Hell," Castiel stated. "Since her body is preserved, we can worry about her later. We need to focus on Dean, and more importantly where he went."

"Considering how he was pretty close with Crowley before he vanished, I'd say our first step is to find him," Sam sighed, defeat written across his face.

"We will find him, Sam. And we will figure out a way to get the Mark off of him," Castiel said, a glimmer of hope in his chest. He loved Dean and Y/N, although the love he felt was different between the two, he was still crushed that they were gone. He knew Sam was feeling it, too. But, to comfort the last friend he had left, he put a brave face on.

"I know we will, Cas. Thanks," Sam said, and flashed Cas a half smile.

 

Down in the cage, Lucifer was pacing. He knew the amount of stress he put on Y/N's mind every time he appeared was immense, but he had no idea how taxing it truly was. That was why he sent her soul out of her body, in an attempt to bring her to him. If she was with him, he could heal the damage he had done. He was surprised at how bad he felt for damaging her, and how much he wanted to fix it. And now he felt worse. He sensed where her soul was, and prayed to his father for the first time in a very long time for her safety. Lucifer knew that it would probably be a very long time before he could get Y/N's soul back into her body, which is why he mojo'd her body to preserve it. He was the only one that would be able to do it, since that was a job only her guardian and soulmate could do, but considering how he was stuck in the cage, the chances of her soul remaining somewhat intact, waiting for him to get out, was slim to none. 

"Damnit, father," Lucifer growled, tears in his eyes. "I'm asking you, please, just keep her safe."

 

"Come on, Crowley. I have an itch that needs to be scratched," Dean growled. His hair was slicked to the side, and he was dressed in a button down shirt and slacks.

"I said no. Her soul is not your plaything," Crowley yelled back. 

The two demons were in their hotel room, plotting what to do next. It was like spring break, demon style for the two of them. Dean was fully transformed into a Knight of Hell, a higher form of demon. It was a byproduct of the Mark, which Crowley knew would happen before Dean had even gotten it from Cain. Of course, he withheld that information from Moose and their pet angel in an act of self preservation.

Two days after Y/N slipped into her coma, Dean had gotten his hands on the first blade. Coincidentally, that was also when Crowley discovered where exactly her soul was. He kept the information private, revealing it to Dean only after he had completed his transformation. Ever since then, Dean had been begging to "play" with her, and Crowley knew exactly what that meant.

At first, Dean was satisfied with the distraction of the other souls Crowley sent his way, along with the bounty of women he brought home nightly from the bar. But his thoughts kept returning more and more frequently to Y/N. He had always liked and admired her, and now he wanted to act on it, regardless of her consent.

"I will have her. You can't save her, Crowley. You or your boss," Dean said with an evil grin. With a flick of his wrist, Crowley was sent crashing backwards, and was pinned against the wall. 

"Oh, and if I do find out she isn't just 'hiding out' in Hell, and you're concealing her, I will kill you," Dean said nonchalantly. He crossed the room, opened the door, and left. As soon as he walked out the door, Crowley was released from the wall. He pulled out his phone, scrolled down the contacts until the cursor was hovering over "Moose". With a sigh, he hit the dial button.

"Moose, your best bet to cure your brother is to find the witch Rowena," Crowley said sharply. He looked at his phone, hearing Sam's voice talking fast on the other end, and hit the "end call" button.

"Bollocks," he whispered to himself. He snapped his fingers, and was instantly transported to his throne room. He looked around, satisfied that the doors were closed and locked. 

"You can come out now, Y/N."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just joking about the new chapter every couple days! I can't stay away from writing this story
> 
> Warning: smut ahead

"You can come out now, Y/N." you heard Crowley say. He sounded stressed, to say the least.

You walked out from behind the curtain you were hiding behind and rushed into Crowley's arms, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you," you whispered in his ear. 

"You know, if you wanted to thank me, we could have a repeat of when we first met, love," Crowley said, a hint of a smile in his eyes.

You pulled back a little, looked up at his face,  and kissed him deeply.

"I have a funny feeling judging by the way you showed up, and the stress in your voice and on your face, we don't have much time to do this," you said.

Crowley chuckled. You put your head on his chest and closed your eyes. You owed your sanity, and most likely your life as well, to this man. When you showed up in Hell 60 years ago, you almost didn't believe where you were. You kept having the recurring nightmare of when your family was killed, except as it repeated, the more real it felt. You were pulled from the nightmare by a power hungry demon, intent on torturing you and corrupting your soul to turn you into a demon as well, thinking that would be his way to the top of the food chain. A couple of weeks went by of this, but when Crowley found out your soul was in Hell, he instantly went searching for it. He found you, sent the demon to what he called the "time out" room, and took you to his quarters.

Whenever Crowley was in Hell, you were by his side. He had taken a very protective role over you. Whenever any of his demons attempted to do you harm, or, if he was in a bad mood, they looked at you funny, they were punished. You two grew quite close as the years passed by. You would spend hours and hours talking with him. He even introduced you to the Hellhounds, which up close, were actually kind of cute. Crowley wouldn't stay very long, usually only 10 hours at a time, but it was still enough to spend together talking, then have your ritual of sex and cuddling. 20 years had passed like this, and even though it was Hell, you felt the happiest you had been in a very long time.

It was all truly great, until you got the news that Dean was a Knight of Hell, and wanted to torture you. After that, Crowley did everything he could to hide you. Not even his closest advisors knew where you were. He had put out rumors that he had become bored with you and put you in the cage with Lucifer, or that he had sent you to the veil. That combined with the distraction of the souls he sent Dean's way seemed to placate Dean for a while. But 10 years later, he was aggressively trying to find you. 20 years, Crowley and you spent, worried about the what ifs of Dean finding you. And now, with the way Crowley was stressed, it would seem Dean was maybe days away from knocking down the front door and taking you.

"So, judging from how stressed you are, what's our next move?" you asked Crowley.

"I already told Moose about Rowena. So now we sit back and wait for her to get the mark off Dean," Crowley replied.

"And just how long do you think that will take?" you asked suggestively, pulling on his tie to lead him to his bedroom, which was right behind the throne room.

"Long enough to know you and I aren't leaving that bedroom until you can't walk a straight line," Crowley growled. He snapped his fingers, and you both were transported to his room. You looked behind him, and the only door into the room was triple locked, with a metal bar across it. "And I refuse to have any distractions bursting in."  You smiled and pushed him on top of the bed. 

When Crowley first pulled you from your cell, he explained that it might be a while for you to get back to your body, because Lucifer would have to be the one to put you back together. So the both of you had agreed to be friends with benefits. And right now, you were glad for it.  _60 years with no sex, my ass_ you thought to yourself, climbing on top of him.

You wrapped your legs and arms around Crowley and ground your hips into his lap. You heard him growl and snap his fingers, making both yours and his clothes disappear. You looked down, and saw his stiff member nudging your entrance. Down in Hell, even though he was wearing the literary agent he used on Earth, he had the extra inches he sold his soul for when he was human. And, you admitted to yourself, he definitely knew how to use them. 

You leaned down and kissed Crowley deeply. "Thank you," you breathed against his lips. He reached up and tangled his hands in your hair, and pulled you into a deep kiss. Crowley flipped you over so you were on your back and he was on top of you. You adjusted yourself and wrapped your legs back around him, and slowly rubbed yourself on his cock. Crowley growled. You reached down and guided him into you. You started slowly rocking your hips, feeling yourself stretch out to accomodate him. He suddenly pulled out, reached underneath you, and flipped you to your stomach. You felt him mount your ass, and you felt excitement build in your core. His length was resting on you, sitting in the valley of your ass. You pushed up against him, causing his cock to fall flush with both of your entrances. He guided himself to your slick cunt, and pushed himself to the hilt in one thrust. The action took you by surprise, and you felt him resting against your g spot. He started slowly pumping in and out of you, hitting your g spot with every thrust. He reached his hand around your throat, and pulled you up to kiss him. His hand dropped down to caress your breast, and then went back up to your mouth, where he offered you his index finger. You eagerly took it in your mouth, sucking and licking it. He brought the moistened finger to the entrance of your ass, circling it a few times. He continued pumping into you, feeling his orgasm coming as well as sensing yours. He slowly pushed his finger in your ass, causing you to moan. You felt him opposing the thrust of his finger with the thrust of his cock, which was building even more tension in your core. You felt him lean over your back and bite your shoulder, and you knew you couldn't hold back anymore. You came around his cock, his name falling from your lips like a prayer. You felt him thrusting erratically, until his moans intermingled with yours. You felt his cock twitching inside of you, but you stayed where you were, enjoying the intimacy of having him inside you.

Crowley leaned down and kissed along the back of your neck, up to your earlobe. "It's a good thing we're not doing this with you in your actual body, love. I'd be willing to bet that last one would have gotten you pregnant."

He pulled out his now soft member, his juices flowing out of you. You whimpered at the sudden loss, still sensitive from your orgasm. You rolled over and looked up at him.

"I'm pretty sure you would have a laundry list of people wanting to kill you if you knocked me up," you joked.

"There's only one I'm worried about, darling," Crowley said, looking down at your lips. He leaned in, and gave you a deep, passionate kiss. He stretched out on the bed next to you, wrapped his arms around your waist, and pulled you to him. You started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you, Y/N."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! Life kind of has a way of slapping you when you least expect it. But, anyhoo, here's another chapter!

_Multiple voices, muttering indistinctly._

_A hand, pressed to your forehead._

_A striking cold, running through your body._

 

You rolled over and grumbled in your sleep. You reached an arm out to touch Crowley, but he was gone. You lifted your head, and as your eyes adjusted, you saw that you were in your room at the bunker. You sat bolt upright, threw the covers off yourself, coughed at the flurry of dust that sent up, and immediately ran to the bathroom to throw up. As soon as you were done, you stumbled down to the kitchen. It was empty, save for the mouthwatering smell of bacon and coffee, and a mountain of bacon sitting on the counter.

"Oh hell yes," you whispered to yourself.

"I figured you would like it," you heard Cas say in a higher pitched voice than normal. He walked in behind you.

"Thanks Cas," you said as you got a coffee cup out of the cabinet and poured yourself a cup. You picked up a slice of bacon and bit into it, savoring the taste. You didn't even notice Cas flinch at his name.

"When you're ready, Dean, Sam, and I want to talk to you," Cas said, staring at you as if you might disappear.

"Cas, are you feeling ok?" you asked, laughing nervously.

"Yes. We were just worried we lost you," he said. He turned and started to walk out the door. "When you're ready, meet us in the library."

 

After a good breakfast of bacon and coffee, you padded down to the library. You pushed open the door, and Sam and Dean were sprawled out in some chairs at their respective desks. Dean's feet were propped up on the desk. Castiel was nowhere to be found.

"Good morning!" you said cheerily. Dean kicked his feet off the desk, and both him and Sam looked at you like you were a ghost.

"I know Cas said you were waking up Y/N, but it's still wierd to not see you in a coma," Dean said, approaching you to give you a hug. As soon as he got close enough, you punched him square in the jaw.

"You are not coming anywhere near me, Dean Winchester. Not after the shit you tried to pull," you growled. You stomped past him and gave Sam a hug.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked, hugging you back, laughing nervously. Meanwhile, Dean had retaken his seat at his desk, rubbing his jaw.

"Dean didn't tell you? Then this is a story for another time," you said firmly.

"Alright so do you want us to fill you in on everything that has happened since you went under?" Sam asked.

"Well, if what Crowley told me was correct, Dean got the mark off thanks to the witch Rowena, but now the Darkness has been released. How far off am I?" you asked. Sam looked at you, confused. Dean knew exactly what had happened.

"How did you-" Sam started to say.

"So you were with Crowley this whole time," Dean said, anger creeping up in his voice.

"He protected me from you, didn't he?" you bit back angrily. Dean looked at the floor, color seeping into his face.

Before the argument had a chance to go any further, Castiel appeared in the middle of the library.

"I believe it would be in our best interest to stop bickering and find a way to shove Amara back in her cage," Cas said, his eyes flashing.

"Well, how are we doing on leads as to where she is," you snapped.

"We have some signs of abnormal fog over in Illinois. It might be worth it to check out," Sam said.

"Sounds good. We'll pack up and meet at baby so we can go in 10," Dean said.

"Um, no. That's not going to work for me," you said defiantly. "I'm not getting in a car with someone who wanted to do unspeakable things to me."

Dean started to argue, but Cas cut him off.

"You and Sam take the Impala. Y/N and I will get one of the other cars in the garage working and we will meet you there," Cas addressed Dean.

 

After Dean and Sam left, you went back to the kitchen to have one more cup of coffee before figuring out the car situation. Cas had left shortly after the boys did to give you privacy to get ready. Still in your pajamas, you went down to the garage to see which of the vehicles you'd be interested in. As you walked along the line of cars, one caught your interest. You walked to the end of the garage, and in the corner at the rear of the garage, was a covered shape you had a feeling was going to be the one. As you lifted the cover and pulled it off, you gasped.

"Is this the one you choose," you heard Cas behind you. 

"Yes," you whispered, voice catching in your throat.

"I'll get it running, you go and get ready," Cas said, a smile dancing along his lips.

As you skipped your way to your room, the only thing you could think about was how beautiful that car was, and how much it was going to piss off Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this is follows Lucifer (Casifer). The second part is the reader's perspective. Enjoy!

As he watched Y/N walk out of the garage, his heart ached. She didn't even know who he was. He ached to know her, her dreams, her desires, anything to get him closer to her. But she couldn't know it was him, or she'd send him back to the cage, or worse.

"Of all the creatures Father could make my soulmate, he had to choose her," Lucifer thought bitterly to himself as he prepared himself to work on the car she had selected for their trip. "Of course it doesn't help that I'm wearing her surrogate brother's angel boyfriend for a meat suit."

Lucifer started in on the oil and transmission fluid changes for her car. As soon as he pulled the plug for both, he stepped back to admire the beautiful sight before him. He had to admit, the girl had style, although he figured the decision to go with this car had a lot to do with the crap she would give Dean over it. He shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips. She may be angry at Dean for what he tried to do to her while he was a demon, but deep down, she still loved him like her brother.

He thought back to when Castiel had made the mistake of accepting him into his body, freeing him from the cage. 

"Oh Castiel, I truly hope I'm still wearing you when I have her," Lucifer whispered to himself. Deep down, he could feel the real Castiel squirming, trying anything to escape the iron grasp of Lucifer, to warn Sam or Dean, or anybody what had happened. Lucifer could sense Castiel's dread. He knew of the bond Castiel shared with Dean, and he knew consummating his bond with her would damage what Castiel and Dean had, even though Dean had already damaged it enough on his own.

Lucifer knew that during her time in Hell, Y/N certainly hadn't been celibate. The thought of her being with someone else irked him, but when he found out who she had been with, and repeatedly, he lost it. Crowley had been a thorn in his side long before he assumed the title of King of Hell. But even after everything Crowley had done, nothing hurt more than seeing the first time Y/N and Crowley had sex. The way he used her and then just left her after he was done made Lucifer's blood boil. At least he kept her from Dean, Lucifer mused to himself. At that thought, he felt Castiel struggle again. 

 _You're the one who couldn't keep your boyfriend under control_ , Lucifer thought to Castiel.

 _We may share a bond, brother, but we are not 'boyfriends',_ Castiel spat back angrily.

 _Ooh, Castiel, that attitude is probably what drove him away_ , Lucifer teased.  _Just be grateful he didn't get a hold of Y/N. Then I would have had to murder him._

 _You wouldn't dare,_ whispered Castiel, his strength fading quickly. 

 _She's my soulmate. The one I am to protect for all eternity. If killing Dean meant saving her, I wouldn't think twice about it,_ Lucifer stated firmly. He felt Castiel slip under. He had to admit, the angel had a backbone. And he knew Castiel wasn't fooling himself or anyone else: he loved Dean.

Lucifer finished up the checking the car to make sure it could make the trip with no issue. He would be taking the trip with Y/N, but he wanted to make sure there were no hiccups. As soon as he finished up, he turned around to see Crowley watching him.

"I see you're back from your little timeout," Crowley drawled.

Lucifer felt his lip curl, and resisted the urge to smite Crowley from existence.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. The Hardy boys and Y/N, Y/N especially, would notice my absence," Crowley said, a snarky grin spreading across his face. "And I plan on not being absent from Y/N for a very long time."

"Crowley, I will say this one time, and one time only. If you walk away now, I won't kill you. In fact, I'll only lightly torture you for what you've done with Y/N. However, if you continue, I will kill you slowly. Your death will make a trip through Hell look like a trip to Disneyland," Lucifer said carefully.

"Too bad I've already developed feelings for her," Crowley growled.

"Is that you or the human blood talking," Lucifer whispered, an evil smile spreading across his face. Crowley paled.

"That's what I thought. Break it off now, and you walk away," Lucifer said firmly.

Crowley raised his hand to snap his fingers, but before he did, he looked Lucifer in the eyes.

"If by some miracle, you do end up winning her over, I will never leave her side. I will always be waiting for her," Crowley stated. He then snapped, and vanished before Lucifer's eyes.

Lucifer knew he had just gone up to Y/N's room, presumably to break the news to her. Lucifer grinned, knowing he was that much closer to being even more powerful, possibly enough to wipe the planet clean of the disease known as humans.

\-----

You had jumped in the shower after carefully laying your clothes for the roadtrip out on the bed, and packing the rest of your bag. Something was different about Cas, and you couldn't quite put your finger on it. Either way, you had chosen your form fitting jeans, tank top, and knee high boots. You knew once you got to your hotel room, Crowley would show up, and he would definitely appreciate the outfit, as well as the matching lacy bra and panty set you had picked out. 

You were enjoying the water running on your chest, and you didn't notice Crowley standing behind you, completely naked. You turned around to let the water run on your back for a bit, and jumped when you noticed you were not alone. 

"Jesus, Crowley! A little warning would be nice next time!" you laughed. You saw the somber expression on his face and immediately put your hand up to cup his cheek. "What's wrong?" you asked.

"I've run into a problem, of sorts, that has to do with us," Crowley began.

"Is it a jealous ex girlfriend," you joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I wish, love. We need to take a break for a while," Crowley whispered, tears crowding his voice. He took your hand in his, and you vaguely registered the piece of paper he passed to you. He leaned down and gave you a passionate kiss. 

You closed your eyes, tears dripping down your cheeks. When you opened your eyes, Crowley was gone. You looked down to your hand to read the note.

_It's Lucifer. Somehow, he's out of the cage. He threatened both of us, so the safest thing is to separate for now. I love you._

_-C_

"Chicken shit," you snorted to yourself as you pushed the soggy piece of paper down the drain. Although if Lucifer was out, it would pose a threat to everyone's safety, especially Crowley's. 

You finished up in the shower, got dressed, put some eyeliner and mascara on, and headed down to the garage. You figured nobody had laid claim to Cas yet, and if Crowley was going to be a coward when it came to the two of you, it was his loss.

When you walked into the garage, you saw Cas leaned up against the passenger door, the black ragtop of the car down. You walked up to him, pressed him against the car with your body, threw your bag in the floor well, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm driving," you growled in his ear as you bit his earlobe. Cas looked down at you, confused, and surrendered the keys. You jumped in the driver's seat, and Cas put your bag in the trunk, and took his place in the passenger's seat. This was going to be a fun drive, and you knew it the second you started the engine up, the sexy rumble igniting a primal excitement in you. You eased her out of the garage, and you and Cas made your way to where Dean and Sam were.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time you had rolled up to the cheap motel Sam and Dean were staying at, you were fairly confident Cas was 100% done with your carpool karaoke. As you belted out yet another 80's mullet rock hit single, Cas leaned forward and turned the radio off. You started laughing.

"You're already done with my beautiful singing voice?" you laughed, giggling at the dark frown on Cas' face.

"You and those Winchesters have too much in common," Cas said grumpily.

You pulled into a parking spot, a cheesy grin plastered on your face. You saw Dean and Sam come out of their motel room wearing their fed suits. Dean was glaring at the car, until he recognized you and Cas. As you stepped out of the car, Dean gave you his patented bitch face.

"Really, Y/N? A-" Dean started, irritation in his voice.

"1967 Corvette Stingray with the 427 big block? Yes. Oh wait- how does it feel to have your precious baby looking like the ugly stepchild for once?" you beamed. Sam started laughing at the angry expression on Dean's face. Cas looked indifferent.

"You're... an ugly stepchild," Dean said weakly.

"Y/N, you do realize we have to blend in, right?" Sam asked, grinning.

"You guys have the Impala, I have my Corvette. Besides, none of the Men of Letters vehicles were what you would call nondescript," you countered. "Let me set my bag in the room, get changed into my fed suit, and I'll join you."

"I thought you said you don't trust me," Dean said testily. Sam shifted uncomfortably, and Cas was staring off into the distance.

"I don't. Not fully, anyway. I accept that you have been through some tough shit, Dean, and I get it. But I don't want you having a relapse and trying to go after me and hurt me. Besides, it's just a ride across town," you said, defending yourself.

"Instead of arguing out here all day, why don't you and Sam go ahead, and Y/N and I will catch up," Cas said. Everyone looked at him quizzically, but agreed to the plan.

 

After getting dressed in your fed suit, you stood in the middle of the room, arguing with Cas.

"You cannot go out there," Cas stated flatly.

"Excuse me?!" you demanded. "Those are the closest thing I have to brothers out there. One of them is your soulmate, Cas, in case you forgot."

"Dean and I just share a profound-" Cas started.

"Bond. Yeah, I get it. Which, by the way, to fully make the bond concrete, don't you have to get a little... physical?" you asked. Cas started blushing a little.

"The Darkness, Amara, she will kill you. You are marked for Lucifer, who, by the way, helped throw her in her cage. If she finds you, she will kill you" Cas pleaded angrily.

"Cas, why do you care so much about me all of a sudden?" you asked, suspicious.

"You're my friend. I have a right to be concerned," Cas argued.

"No. Sam is also your friend. Hell, Crowley is your friend, and you don't take as much interest in them as you do me. Unless-" you said, the realization dawning on you. "You're not Cas."

Cas' normally sweet smile turned dark, almost evil. 

"Oh, sweetheart, Castiel is still in here. But I'm running the show now," "Castiel" said.

"Lucifer," you whispered.

"Bingo!" Casifer shouted.

"Why? And how?" you asked, breathless. While you two were arguing, you failed to notice how dark it had become outside, a thick fog rolling in. Casifer turned and looked through the window.

"It's already too late," he said, his back towards you.

The front door flew open, and a beautiful woman in a long black dress appeared. 

"Lucifer," she said, a smirk on her face. "And Lucifer's... soulmate? This will be fun."

She advanced on the both of you. Casifer had backed up, and when his back hit you, he turned around and placed his hand on your head.

"Be safe. I love you," he shouted as the wind and fog whipped around the both of you, before the whole world went dark.

 

When you regained consciousness, you realized you were back at the bunker, in the war room, on the table. You picked yourself up off the table, wincing as glass shards scattered around you. You got off the table, and looked back at it. The tabletop was completely shattered. You turned back around and walked toward the entrance of the bunker. You stopped short of the doorway to the hall when you heard three voices, two of which you recognized as Sam and Dean. You walked in and saw Sam, Dean, and another much shorter man. The shorter man turned around and smiled at you.

"Hi, Y/N," he said. "I'm God, but you can call me Chuck."

You reached a hand out to shake his hand, but he pulled you into a hug. When he pulled away, all of the aches and pains caused from earlier in the day were gone.

"Don't worry. I healed you. After the day you had, you deserved it," he said, smiling at you.

"The day I've had?" you asked incredulously.

"Y/N, he's had a pretty tough day too," Sam warned.

"A tough day?" you shouted. "I just found out that the angel who is supposed to be watching this sorry asshole-" you pointed at Dean "-was actually the angel trying to bang me, to gain 'more power' to end the world. And then, before said angel zaps me back here, tells me he loves me?! Not to mention the fact that now Amara wants me dead because of some dumbass grudge she holds against Lucifer. Oh, and my demon ex lover, who told me he loved me and kept me safe from Dean when he was a demon, decided to break up with me, just because the big, bad boss decided to make a grand entrance. So yeah, I've had a little bit of a tough day."

All three men looked at you with terror.

"M-maybe you should go lie down," Chuck stammered.

"Don't worry, she scares us too sometimes," you heard Dean whisper to him as you stormed off.

 

As soon as you got to your room, you slammed the door and collapsed face down on the bed. You started to doze off, when you felt a pair of hands start to massage your neck. You flipped over, only to see that the owner of the hands was, in fact, your demon ex-lover.

"You know, kitten, we can still do this as long as you don't kiss and tell," Crowley growled seductively.

"Really? You pull that stunt in the shower earlier, and now you're asking to be on again," you asked in disbelief.

"What can I say, I like to make it at least look like I want to save my own ass," Crowley said, grinning.

"Yeah, whatever," you said, a small smile forming on your lips.

Crowley leaned down and kissed you.

"I think you've had quite an exciting day, so why don't we skip the sex, and go straight to the cuddling," he murmured.

"That sounds good to me," you sighed.

You two cuddled up together, and you quickly fell into a blissful, deep sleep.


End file.
